starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza
*Simon Kinberg |guión=*Lawrence Kasdan *J.J. Abrams *Michael Arndt |reparto=*Harrison Ford *Mark Hamill *Carrie Fisher *Adam Driver *Daisy Ridley *John Boyega *Oscar Isaac *Lupita Nyong'o *Andy Serkis *Domhnall Gleeson *Anthony Daniels *Peter Mayhew *Max von Sydow |música=John Williams |distribuidora= |estreno=18 de diciembre de 2015 |duración=135 minutos |presupuesto=$200 millones |idioma=Inglés |timeline=34 DBY, 30 años después de [[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]]Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Diccionario Visual |serie=Trilogía de secuelas, [[Saga de Star Wars|saga de Star Wars]] |sigue a=[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] |seguido de=[[Star Wars: Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi|Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi]]}} Star Wars'': Episodio VII ''El Despertar de la Fuerza, comercializada como Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza, es una película de 2015 dirigida por J.J. Abrams de un guión de Abrams, Lawrence Kasdan y Michael Arndt; y producida por la presidenta de Lucasfilm, Kathleen Kennedy y Bad Robot Productions. Es el primer largometraje de la trilogía de secuelas de Star Wars. La película está protagonizada por Harrison Ford, Mark Hamill, Carrie Fisher, Anthony Daniels y Peter Mayhew repitiendo sus papeles originales. A los actores originales se unen una serie de nuevos intérpretes, que incluye a Daisy Ridley, John Boyega, Adam Driver y Oscar Isaac. La historia comienza treinta años después de los acontecimientos de [[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]]. La Primera Orden ha surgido de las cenizas del Imperio Galáctico y se le opone la General Leia Organa y la Resistencia, quienes buscan encontrar al desaparecido Maestro Jedi Luke Skywalker. En medio de esta búsqueda, surgen nuevos héroes en forma de Rey, una carroñera sensible a la Fuerza de Jakku; Finn, un soldado de asalto que deserta de la Primera Orden; y Poe Dameron, el mejor piloto de la Resistencia. Han Solo los ayuda en su búsqueda por Skywalker y en su misión por destruir la nueva superarma de la Primera Orden, la Base Starkiller, que apunta a la Nueva República y a la Resistencia para destruirlas. Se les oponen villanos como Kylo Ren, un guerrero oscuro con un pasado misterioso; y el General Armitage Hux, comandante de la Base Starkiller. A pesar de afirmar inicialmente que la historia de Star Wars terminaba con la redención de Anakin Skywalker en El Retorno del Jedi, y después de pasar años refutando las especulaciones de que habría otra película, el creador de Star Wars, George Lucas, comenzó a trabajar en Episodio VII en 2011 para aumentar el valor de Lucasfilm antes de que la vendiera a The Walt Disney Company, aunque Disney más tarde optaría por no usar la historia de Lucas. La adquisición finalizó el 30 de octubre de 2012, y Disney y Lucasfilm anunciaron oficialmente el Episodio VII y la trilogía de secuelas el mismo día. Más tarde, Lucasfilm anunció que la película sería una historia original no vinculada a la continuidad del Universo Expandido de Star Wars, que fue renombrado como la no canónica ''Star Wars'' Legends. El Despertar de la Fuerza fue estrenada el 17 de diciembre de 2015 en los países del Reino Unido, México, América Latina y Asia; el 18 de diciembre de 2015 en América del Norte; y el 9 de enero de 2016 en China. Algunos cines norteamericanos ofrecieron proyecciones especiales por adelantado limitadas en la noche del 17 de diciembre en lugar de la presentación tradicional de medianoche. La película recibió elogiosas críticas en general sobre su lanzamiento y fue un gran éxito de taquilla, convirtiéndose en la película más taquillera de todos los tiempos en América del Norte sin ajustar a la inflación. A nivel mundial, fue la tercera película más taquillera de todos los tiempos en el momento de su lanzamiento (detrás de Avatar y Titanic). A la fecha, es la cuarta película más taquillera de todos los tiempos (detrás de Avengers: Endgame, Avatar y Titanic). Texto de apertura Sinopsis Ataque a Tuanul left|thumb|250px|[[Soldado lanzallamas|Soldados lanzallamas abren fuego en la aldea de Tuanul.]] Aproximadamente treinta años después de la destrucción de la segunda Estrella de la Muerte, Luke Skywalker, el último Maestro Jedi sobreviviente conocido, ha desaparecido. Tanto la Primera Orden, sucesora del caído Imperio Galáctico, como la Resistencia, una fuerza militar respaldada por la Nueva República y dirigida por la hermana gemela de Luke, la General Leia Organa, recorren la galaxia en un intento por encontrarlo. Leia ha enviado al piloto de la Resistencia Poe Dameron en una misión secreta a la aldea de Tuanul en el planeta desértico de Jakku, para reunirse con el anciano de la aldea Lor San Tekka, quien obtuvo un mapa de la ubicación de Luke Skywalker. Durante la reunión, los soldados de asalto de la Primera Orden bajo el mando de Kylo Ren y la Capitana Phasma atacan la aldea. Al ver esto, Poe y su droide astromecánico BB-8 intentan huir en su caza estelar Ala-X, pero un par de soldados de asalto desactivan los motores con sus blásters. Sin alternativa, Poe entrega el mapa a BB-8 y ordena a la unidad BB que huya lo más lejos que pueda. Poe se queda atrás para cubrir la fuga de BB-8. Luego de que se desplegara el soldado de asalto FN-2187, Poe dispara a FN-2003 con fuego de bláster. Como respuesta, FN-2187 va a ayudar a su compañero de escuadrón, pero la herida de FN-2003 resulta fatal, y en sus momentos finales, mancha su sangre en el casco de FN-2187 antes de morir, afectándolo profundamente. Después de asegurar el área, los aldeanos restantes son conducidos a la plaza de la aldea. Tekka es capturado y llevado ante Kylo Ren, quien exige saber dónde está el mapa que conduce a Skywalker. Tekka le responde diciendo que sabe quién era Ren, y le reprende al saber que no puede escapar de su verdadera identidad. Al no obtener respuestas y estando impaciente, Ren procede a asesinar a Tekka con su sable de luz. Al ver todo esto desde lejos, Poe intenta dispara contra Ren, pero este detiene con naturalidad el rayo láser en el aire con la Fuerza. Poe es capturado, y Ren decide interrogarlo más tarde en su nave. Antes de partir, Phasma pregunta qué hacer con la multitud de aldeanos cautivos, y Ren le ordena que todos sean asesinados. FN-2187 se horroriza cuando la masacre se desarrolla frente a él, permaneciendo inmóvil y sin disparar su arma. Regreso al Finalizador right|thumb|250px|Kylo Ren sondea a Poe Dameron para obtener información sobre el mapa. De vuelta en el [[Destructor Estelar clase Resurgente|Destructor Estelar clase Resurgente]] Finalizador, FN-2187 se encuentra abrumado de emociones debido a la muerte de su compañero de escuadrón y la masacre de los aldeanos. Se agacha dentro de un transporte vacío para quitarse el casco, respirando con dificultad, pero Phasma lo nota y le dice que envíe su bláster para su inspección, ya que antes notó que no disparó un tiro. Sabiendo que sería castigado y reevaluado por no disparar contra los aldeanos, y con su fe en la Primera Orden severamente sacudida, decide desertar. Mientras tanto, después de intentos fallidos de torturar a Poe para obtener información vital sobre el mapa de la ubicación de Luke Skywalker, Ren usa su sonda mental de la Fuerza para extraer la información de la mente de Poe. Ren se entera de que el mapa se encuentra dentro de un droide serie BB que huyó de la aldea e informa al General Armitage Hux sobre el nuevo descubrimiento. Encuentro con la carroñera left|thumb|250px|Rey se encuentra con BB-8 en los desiertos de Jakku. En otra parte de Jakku, una carroñera llamada Rey atraviesa los pasillos de un Destructor Estelar caído en el Cementerio de Gigantes. Buscando en el Destructor Estelar, encuentra una pieza valiosa de salvamento y la deja caer en su bolso. Una vez lista, fija rumbo al puesto de avanzada Niima y arrastra el saco de salvamento por toda la ciudad. Luego va con Unkar Plutt para cambiar sus restos por comida, y él le ofrece un cuarto de porción para sus piezas. Después de tomar el alimento, Rey se dirige a su casa, un AT-AT caído, y se prepara una comida para ella. Tras terminar su comida, ve una nave estelar partir del planeta y luego nota un sonido distante. Inmediatamente sale corriendo con su pica para investigar. Allí, se encuentra a BB-8 luchando para no ser capturado por un carroñero humanoide de piel verde llamado Teedo. Ella libera al droide y le da instrucciones para que encuentre el puesto de avanzada Niima y lo guía en su camino, pero BB-8 insiste en viajar con ella, a lo que finalmente accede. Al día siguiente, Rey va con Unkar Plutt para cambiar de nuevo su piezas por comida, y el crolute le ofrece comprar a BB-8 por sesenta porciones de comida; pese a ser tentada, Rey rechaza la oferta. Enfurecido, Plutt envía dos matones tras Rey para robar a BB-8. Escape del Finalizador [[Archivo:Finn and Poe Escape Finalizer.png|right|thumb|250px|FN-2187 y Poe Dameron caminan por los pasillos del Finalizador para escapar.]] Al necesitar un piloto para poder escapar, FN-2187 libera a un Poe Dameron capturado de su celda, y los dos roban un caza TIE de las Fuerzas Especiales. FN-2187 maneja las armas, matando a varios de sus antiguos camaradas en un hangar, y luego desactiva los turboláseres del Finalizador en el exterior de la nave. Durante el escape, Dameron le pregunta al soldado de asalto su nombre, a lo que explica que lo criaron desde su nacimiento para ser un soldado de asalto, y que el número de serie «FN-2187» era la única designación que había tenido. No contento con llamar a un hombre por un número, Dameron nombra al soldado «Finn», por el FN en su nombre. A Finn le gusta el nombre y continúa usándolo. Además, Dameron le dice que el mapa vital para la Resistencia estaba ubicado dentro de su droide astromecánico, describiendolo con detenimiento e incluso revelando que contenía la ubicación de Skywalker. Pero, antes de que pudieran continuar su conversación y escapar, el TIE es alcanzado por un misil disparado desde el Finalizador, enviándolo en espiral hacia la órbita de Jakku. En el puente de la nave de mando, Phasma le revela a Hux que esta fue la primera ofensa de no conformidad de FN-2187. Una oficial luego le informa a Hux que se proyecta que el caza TIE se estrelle en los Páramos de Goazon, una zona árida de Jakku. Al darse cuenta de que Poe y Finn iban tras BB-8, Hux envía un escuadrón de búsqueda al área. Escape de Jakku left|thumb|250px|Finn y Rey observan a soldados de asalto cercanos que buscan a BB-8. Tras caer a la superficie del planeta, Finn y Dameron son expulsados del TIE poco antes de que se estrelle, cada uno aterrizando por separado a cierta distancia de los restos. Dirigiéndose al choque, Finn encuentra la chaqueta de Poe, pero no hay otra señal del hombre, y el caza se hunde en la arena. Creyendo que Dameron está muerto, Finn comienza a deambular por el desierto, desechando su armadura de soldado de asalto en el camino y eventualmente llegando al asentamiento más cercano, sediento de agua. Mientras Finn se tambaleaba hacia un comedero para animales para calmar desesperadamente su sed, se da cuenta de que unos matones intentan robar un droide unidad BB, que Finn reconoce como BB-8, de una mujer, Rey, pero ella los derrota con su pica. Al darse cuenta que Finn viste la chaqueta de su amo Poe, BB-8 incita a Rey a perseguirlo. Rey ataca a Finn, creyendo que es un ladrón. Este les explica que se había encontrado y había ayudado a Poe a escapar del Finalizador, pero que Dameron aparentemente había perecido durante su choque. La Primera Orden rastrea a Finn hasta el asentamiento y lanza un ataque aéreo en un intento por obtener a BB-8 y el mapa. Rey, Finn y BB-8 intentan huir hacia un saltador quad pero los TIE lo destruyen. Con solo una opción, el trío logra escapar en el Halcón Milenario. Rey lo vuela a través del Cementerio de Gigantes, mientras Finn dispara y destruye a los cazas TIE que los persiguen. Con los cazas TIE destruidos, escapan al espacio. De vuelta a bordo del Finalizador, el Teniente Dopheld Mitaka informa a Kylo Ren que el droide escapó en un carguero robado y que fue ayudado por el desertor FN-2187. Ren activa su sable de luz y arremete en un enfado lleno de rabia, cortando un panel de instrumentos sin control. Mitaka le dice a Ren que los fugitivos parecen haber sido ayudados por una chica chatarra local. Frente a esto, Kylo se vuelve aún más lívido y usa la Fuerza para empujar al oficial por el cuello a través de la habitación para estrangularlo con las manos y preguntarle sobre la identidad de la chica. Reunión con el Halcón [[Archivo:HanandChewie-TFA.png|right|thumb|250px|Han y Chewie se reencuentran con el Halcón Milenario una vez más.]] Mientras Finn y Rey celebraban su fuga de Jakku, el Halcón Milenario empieza a descomponerse. La nave necesita reparaciones, por lo que Finn, Rey y BB-8 comienzan a trabajar para arreglarlo. Mientras trabajaban en las reparaciones, la nave es atrapada en un rayo tractor por un carguero. Aunque inicialmente se creen capturados por la Primera Orden, pronto se encuentran con sus verdaderos captores: Han Solo y Chewbacca, los antiguos propietarios de la nave. Al abordar su antigua nave, Han y Chewie inspeccionan el carguero corelliano y encuentran a los dos polizones, Rey y Finn, que él supone que fueron los ladrones que habían robado el Halcón. Cuando Rey y Finn explican que iban a llevar un droide llamado BB-8 a la Resistencia porque tenía un mapa que revelaría la ubicación de Luke, Han y Chewie aceptan ayudarlos. [[Escaramuza a bordo del Eravana|Escaramuza a bordo del Eravana]] left|thumb|250px|Han intenta salir de una confrontación entre dos bandas. Desafortunadamente, el carguero de Han, el Eravana, está siendo abordado por dos facciones criminales notorias, la Banda Mortal Guaviana y el Kanjiklub, quienes quieren recuperar su dinero de Solo. No queriendo que Rey y Finn se involucren, Han los esconde a ambos en los pasillos inferiores del carguero mientras él y Chewie se encuentran con los criminales, con BB-8 que los acompaña. Han intenta pero no convence a ambas partes de que eventualmente arreglará las cosas, con el negociador de la Banda Mortal Guaviana, Bala-Tik, reconociendo el droide astromecánico BB-8 de una recompensa de la Primera Orden. Entonces, exigen que Han entregue el droide y a cualquier polizón que pueda tener a bordo. Mientras continúa el enfrentamiento, Rey suelta accidentalmente a tres rathtars. Los rathtars proporcionan una distracción para que Han y Chewie escapen, pero uno atrapa a Finn y lo arrastra por el carguero. Rey encuentra un panel de control y cierra una puerta blindada en el rathtar, liberando a Finn. Los dos se unen a Han y Chewie y saltan con éxito al hiperespacio en el Halcón. Bala-Tik luego ordena a sus hombres que informen a la Primera Orden que Han Solo y la unidad BB están a bordo de la nave. Reunión con el Líder Supremo right|thumb|250px|Kylo Ren y el Líder Supremo Snoke discuten el reciente giro de los acontecimientos. En la Base Starkiller, un planeta convertido en una superarma, alimentada por el drenaje de la energía de estrellas y capaz de destruir sistemas estelares enteros, Kylo Ren y el General Hux son convocados por el Líder Supremo Snoke, que aparece como una gran proyección holográfica remota. Hux sugiere usar la Base Starkiller para destruir al gobierno de la Nueva República y la Resistencia, y Snoke le otorga el permiso para hacerlo. Por otro lado, Snoke le revela a Ren que el droide astromecánico que contiene el mapa ahora reside en el Halcón Milenario, junto con su padre, Han Solo. Ren insiste en que su padre no significa nada para él, y con el entrenamiento de Snoke, no sería seducido por el lado luminoso de la Fuerza. Viaje a Takodana left|thumb|250px|Han, Rey, Finn y BB-8 llegan al castillo de Maz Kanata. Durante el viaje en el hiperespacio, el Halcón experimenta un problema con su hipermotor, pero Rey demuestra su conocimiento en naves desviando el compresor y solucionando el problema. Mientras tanto, Finn intenta vendar el brazo de Chewie, que resultó herido mientras luchaba en el Eravana. Después de arreglar la nave, Han habla con Finn y Rey, preguntándose por qué era fugitivos. Rey le explica que la Primera Orden está detrás del mapa ubicado dentro de BB-8 y que Finn está con la Resistencia. Luego de que BB-8 mostrara una proyección del mapa, Han explica que después de que Luke desapareció, muchos lo estuvieron buscando. Luke había tratado de reconstruir la Orden Jedi, pero un aprendiz suyo se volvió hacia el lado oscuro, destruyendo todo lo que había construido y matando a los otros aprendices que Luke había entrenado. Sintiéndose responsable y culpándose por el fracaso, se exilió. Han también explica que escuchó rumores de que Luke fue a buscar el primer Templo Jedi. El corelliano menciona que pudo encontrar al Halcón Milenario poco después de que ingresara al espacio porque él y Chewbacca estaban buscando su firma. Esta fue también la razón por la cual las bandas criminales pudieron rastrearlo tan rápido, y significaron que la Primera Orden también podía rastrearlo. Para llevar BB-8 a la Resistencia, necesitaban cambiar a una nave limpia, que Han dice pueden obtener de una vieja amiga. Solo lleva a Rey, Finn y a BB-8 al planeta Takodana para encontrarse con Maz Kanata en su castillo. Han dice que ha mantenido su castillo durante más de mil años, donde dirige una bulliciosa cantina. Sin el conocimiento de todos, los espías de diferentes lados se dan cuenta del grupo. GA-97 alerta a la Resistencia de que la unidad BB ha sido encontrada, mientras que Bazine Netal informa de los mismo a la Primera Orden. El conflicto interno right|thumb|250px|Kylo Ren busca orientación de su abuelo, Darth Vader. Intentando buscar orientación de su abuelo, Darth Vader, Kylo Ren se sienta en silencio en su cámara de meditación. Frente a él está el casco quemado de Vader, recuperado de la pira funeraria en Endor. Con el resurgimiento de su padre y las órdenes de Snoke de matarlo, Kylo siente una lucha interna dentro de sí mismo. Le revela al casco quemado de Vader que la luz lo está atrayendo nuevamente y que incluso Snoke puede sentirlo. Luego le pide a su abuelo que le muestre el poder de la oscuridad nuevamente, que lo lleve de regreso al lado oscuro de la Fuerza y lo ayude a superar sus futuras pruebas. Un llamado de la Fuerza Mientras Han y Chewie hablan con Maz, Finn se retira para hacer un trato propio. Él contrata a Sidon Ithano y a su primer oficial Quiggold para que lo lleven al Borde Exterior a cambio de trabajo. Rey le ruega a Finn que no se vaya, sino que la ayude a encontrar la Resistencia. Finn, sin embargo, insiste en irse, creyendo que no hay forma de derrotar a la Primera Orden. También admite que mintió acerca de estar en la Resistencia y que fue realmente un soldado de asalto en la Primera Orden, que desertó después de su primera batalla porque no quería matar por la Primera Orden. Después de que Finn se va, Rey escucha los gritos de una niña y se encuentra vagando más profundamente en el castillo para encontrar la fuente. Ella desciende a una subcámara que está llena de reliquias del pasado. Allí, la Fuerza la llama a la caja de curiosidades de Maz, un antiguo cofre hecho de madera wroshyr. Dentro, encuentra el sable de luz que anteriormente había pertenecido a Anakin Skywalker y su hijo Luke. left|thumb|250px|Luke Skywalker y R2-D2 siendo vistos en la visión de Rey. Al tocar el sable de luz, recibe una serie de visiones. De repente, se encuentra en Ciudad Nube, donde Luke luchó contra Darth Vader. Tan rápido como ve esa visión, desaparece, y ahora ve a Luke colocando su mano metálica sobre R2-D2 cerca de un fuego, en un sitio que se supone que es el templo Jedi en llamas de Luke. Luego, se encuentra acostada bajo la lluvia por la noche para ver a los Caballeros de Ren rodeados de víctimas asesinadas, temiendo por su vida cuando Ren la nota. Antes de que él la alcance, ella se ve a sí misma como una niña en Jakku observando la partida de sus padres, gritándoles que regresen mientras Unkar Plutt le pide que se calle. Mirando hacia el futuro, Rey se encuentra siendo perseguida por Kylo Ren en un bosque nevado. Estando aterrorizada, Rey se retira de la visión. Después de la visión, encuentra a Kanata parada afuera de la habitación. Kanata le explica la historia del sable de luz y que la estaba llamando ahora. Luego revela que ella misma es sensible a la Fuerza; aunque nunca fue una Jedi, simplemente podía cerrar los ojos y sentir la luz de la Fuerza dentro de sí misma, y reconoce que Rey también puede hacer esto. Asustada por su visión, Rey se niega a tomar el sable de luz, corriendo hacia el bosque con BB-8. Cataclismo de Hosnian thumb|250px|El General Hux ordena el disparo del arma Starkiller. Tras obtener el permiso del Líder Supremo Snoke para disparar la superarma Starkiller, Hux elige como blanco el sistema Hosnian, que albergaba la capital de la Nueva República, Hosnian Prime, así como la Flota de Defensa de la Nueva República, para demostrar el poder de la Primera Orden en un intento de acabar con el gobierno «ilegítimo» de la Nueva República de un solo golpe. La prueba es un éxito y Hosnian Prime, actual hogar elegido del Senado Galáctico junto con todos los demás cuerpos astronómicos en el sistema, y un porcentaje desconocido de la flota de la Nueva República son aniquilados por la superarma de la Primera Orden. La destrucción del sistema Hosnian es visible desde la superficie de Takodana y a lo largo de la galaxia. Sacudido por la atrocidad cometida, Finn reevalúa su elección de irse. Batalla de Takodana thumb|left|250px|Rey observa cómo el castillo de Maz Kanata es destruido por la Primera Orden. Alertada por la presencia de BB-8, la Primera Orden llega y ataca el castillo de Maz Kanata. Volando con cazas TIE y Vehículos de Ataque Atmosférico, la Orden asalta rápidamente el castillo y lo diezma, matando a muchos de sus huéspedes. Maz le da el antiguo sable de luz de Luke a Finn para que lo guarde, diciéndole a Han que no tiene tiempo para decirle cómo lo recuperó. BB-8 sigue a Rey a los bosques que rodean el castillo, y la Primera Orden no localiza al droide hasta que un soldado de asalto oficial informa a Kylo Ren que el astromecánico había sido visto en compañía de una chica. Durante la lucha en el castillo, Finn empuña el sable de luz para matar a un soldado de asalto antes de ser derrotado por FN-2199, un excompañero de escuadrón de Finn. Han salva su vida por poco, quien usa la ballesta de Chewbacca para disparar a FN-2199 en el último segundo. Han y Chewbacca también matan a varios soldados de asalto, pero son capturados junto con Finn por la Primera Orden. Sin embargo, los cazas estelares T-70 Ala-X de la Resistencia liderados por Poe Dameron, quien ahora se revela que sigue vivo, llegan para luchar contra la Primera Orden. Se produce un feroz combate aéreo que da como resultado la destrucción de muchos cazas TIE y la muerte de muchos soldados de asalto en las rondas de ataque de los Alas-X. De manera simultánea, Rey se encuentra con Kylo Ren en el bosque y le dispara con su pistola bláster, pero Kylo la detiene usando la Fuerza. Sondeando su mente, descubre que ella ha visto el mapa que ha estado buscando todo este tiempo, y ordena a la Primera Orden que se retire, diciendo que tenían lo que buscaban y que ya no necesitaban a BB-8. A medida que la batalla continuaba por encima del castillo, las tropas restantes de la Primera Orden abordaron sus naves y se retiraron, mientras Han era testigo de cómo su hijo se llevaba a una Rey inconsciente. La Resistencia sale victoriosa, liberando a Finn, Han y Chewbacca. Han y Leia se reúnen, y él le revela que vio a su hijo. Reunión en la base de la Resistencia right|thumb|250px|Leia, Han, C-3PO y los líderes de la Resistencia observan el mapa recuperado. Han, Chewbacca y Finn son llevados a la base de la Resistencia en D'Qar. Donde, BB-8 encuentra al droide astromecánico R2-D2, quien, como explica C-3PO, ha estado inactivo desde la desaparición de Luke. Con el mapa recuperado de BB-8 que se muestra en el holograma, 3PO revela que este solo está parcialmente completo y que el mapa no coincide con ningún sistema registrado. Se revela que Han y Leia son conscientes de que su hijo es Kylo Ren, y que la caída de su hijo al lado oscuro, a pesar de los esfuerzos de Luke por guiarlo, hizo que se separaran, con Han regresando a su negocio de contrabando y Leia encabezando las actividades de la Resistencia. Al encontrar la ubicación de la base de la Resistencia, la Base Starkiller comienza a drenar el poder de un sol para destruir D'Qar. Mientras tanto, la Resistencia planea un ataque propio. Finn les explica el funcionamiento de la base, que revela que la base drena la energía de una estrella para cargar su superarma, y que requiere de un oscilador térmico para contener la energía en el planeta con el fin de funcionar. Si el oscilador térmico fuera destruido, desestabilizaría el núcleo del planeta e implosionaría la base. Sin embargo, tendrían que hacerlo antes de que la base cargara el arma y destruyera D'Qar. Finn, Han y Chewie se ofrecen como voluntarios para desactivar el escudo defensivo de la base desde el interior. Antes de partir a la Base Starkiller, Han y Leia se abrazan, y Leia le ruega a Han que traiga a su hijo a casa. La captura de Rey Luego de ser capturada, Rey es llevada a la Base Starkiller e interrogada por Kylo Ren, que quiere información sobre el mapa de Luke Skywalker. Ren se quita el casco y le muestra su rostro. Inicialmente, Ren puede ver en la mente de Rey, mencionando una isla rodeada de agua. Sin embargo, el guerrero oscuro tiene dificultades para sondear su mente, con Rey incluso pudiendo acceder a la mente de Ren. Después de una lucha mental, Rey menciona que puede sentir miedo en él, miedo de que jamás será tan fuerte como Darth Vader. Humillado, Kylo sale corriendo de la habitación para buscar audiencia con Snoke. thumb|250px|left|Rey usa un truco mental en un soldado de asalto para ayudarla a escapar. Dejada sola y consciente de lo que acaba de pasar, Rey se da cuenta de que es lo que Kanata le dijo: realmente es sensible a la Fuerza. Ella intenta usar un truco mental Jedi en su guardia, para que la suelte y deje la puerta abierta. Pero no funciona, sin embargo, Rey lo intenta de nuevo: esta vez cuando el guardia se acerca y le dice que ajustará sus ataduras en lugar de deshacerlas. Concentrada, Rey lo intenta por última vez, y el soldado de asalto escucha sus demandas. Ella también le dice rápidamente que debe dejar caer su bláster cuando él se fuera para que pudiera armarse. Rey luego se abre paso a través de la Base Starkiller, perfeccionando sus habilidades de la Fuerza mientras usa el sigilo. También recurre a su experiencia al escalar naves estelares Imperiales destrozadas para atravesar las entrañas de la maquinaria de la instalación. Mientras tanto, Kylo le revela a Snoke que Rey es poderosa con la Fuerza pese a no estar entrenada, y Snoke le ordena a Kylo que le traiga a Rey. Cuando Kylo descubre que Rey escapó, lanza otro ataque de ira, cortando la silla de interrogación vacía. Batalla de la Base Starkiller right|thumb|250px|La batalla se da sobre las trincheras de la Base Starkiller. Con el plan en marcha, Han Solo pilota el ''Halcón Milenario con rumbo a la Base Starkiller acompañado por Chewbacca y Finn. El objetivo principal de Finn es rescatar a Rey del cautiverio. Dado que los escudos de la Starkiller tienen una frecuencia de actualización fraccional, Han pilota a través de los escudos a la velocidad de la luz, y el Halcón hace un aterrizaje brusco en el borde de un acantilado. Han, Chewbacca y Finn se escabullen en la base principal y capturan a la Capitana Phasma, a quien obligan a desactivar los escudos antes de deshacerse de ella en un vertedero de basura. Se reúnen con Rey, quien ya había escapado por su cuenta. Con los escudos inhabilitados, el Escuadrón Azul y el Escuadrón Rojo liderados por el Líder Negro Poe Dameron comienzan su asalto. Disparando contra la estructura del oscilador hexagonal de la base, pero sin lograr daño alguno. Como respuesta, la Primera Orden envía a sus cazas TIE a realizar un contraataque y poner a la Resistencia en aprietos. left|thumb|250px|Han intenta convencer a su hijo de que abandone el lado oscuro. Al ver esto, Han, Chewbacca, Finn y Rey intentan crear una abertura plantando detonadores termales dentro de la base. Sintiendo la presencia de su padre, Kylo acude al encuentro con Han Solo. Han entonces confronta a su hijo, Kylo Ren, llamándolo por su nombre de nacimiento, «Ben». Entonces, ambos se acercan a un puente sobre un gran pozo, y Han le suplica a su hijo que rechace a Snoke y regrese al lado luminoso de la Fuerza. Ben, quitándose la máscara y pareciendo arrepentido y asustado, extiende su sable de luz a Solo, pidiendo la ayuda de su padre. Han responde que haría cualquier cosa por él, pero cuando trata de retraer el sable de luz de la mano de Ben, se resiste. Ben luego gira el ángulo de la empuñadura y enciende el arma a través del torso de Han. Atestiguado por Rey, Finn y Chewbacca, Han acaricia la cara de su hijo por última vez, antes de caer a la muerte. Enfurecidos, Chewbacca, Rey y Finn comienzan a disparar contra Ren y los soldados de asalto. Mientras continúa el tiroteo, de vuelta en D'Qar Leia tiene que sentarse cuando percibe que Han muere a través de la Fuerza, cerrando los ojos con fuerza contra las lágrimas. Chewbacca hiere a Ren con su ballesta, pero este los persigue fuera de la base y alcanza a Finn y Rey en el bosque. right|thumb|250px|Kylo Ren choca sables de luz con el exsoldado de asalto. Rey llama a Ren un monstruo y luego procede a intentar dispararle con su bláster, pero Ren noquea a Rey con la Fuerza empujándola contra un árbol. Finn, desesperado y aterrorizado, acude en su ayuda de inmediato. Ren acusa furiosamente a Finn de ser un traidor, y Finn saca el antiguo sable de luz de Luke y lo ataca con rabia. Ren estaba ya gravemente herido, sangrando de su abdomen por la herida de la ballesta, pero aun así era demasiado fuerte para Finn. El antiguo recluta se las arregla para hacerle una herida en el hombro, sin embargo, Ren lo domina rápidamente y le provoca una grave lesión en la espalda. Entonces, Ren intenta usar la telequinesis para recoger el sable de luz que construyó su abuelo, pero se resiste a su atracción y en su lugar vuela hacia Rey, que se ha despertado de su estupor. thumb|left|250px|Poe vuela y destruye el oscilador térmico de la base. Durante este tiempo, Chewie acciona los detonadores termales en la base, lo que permite a Poe liderar un escuadrón de Alas-X en las trincheras de la Base Starkiller. Poe encuentra una abertura en el oscilador térmico y entra, mientras que un TIE lo persigue y choca, incapaz de ejecutar la misma maniobra de vuelo. En el interior, Poe dispara una descarga tras otra de torpedos en el oscilador, destruyendo el oscilador térmico de la base treinta segundos antes de que termine de drenar el sol para cargar completamente la arma. Esto hace que se dispare una reacción en cadena, que destruye la base y nivela todo el terreno del planeta; sin el arma que lo disipe, la energía solar almacenada comienza a destrozar el planeta desde el interior. thumb|right|250px|Rey y Kylo Ren se enfrentan en la Base Starkiller. Rey y Ren continúan luchando: Ren ha recibido aún más heridas de Chewbacca, Finn y Rey, pero aun así inicialmente tiene la ventaja, aprovechando su ira para ignorar el dolor. Se impresiona tanto con Rey que trata de tentarla, diciéndole que es poderosa con la Fuerza y ofreciéndole completar su entrenamiento si ella se une a él. Sin embargo, esto fracasa, ya que solo sirve para tranquilizar a Rey de su propio poder, ella comienza a recurrir a la Fuerza para perfeccionar sus ataques, y el rumbo del duelo cambia. Finalmente, Rey llega a vencer a Ren y hacerle una herida severa en la cara mientras le corta el sable de luz en dos. A este punto, Kylo ha sufrido demasiadas heridas para continuar de pie, pero aún lucha en vano por volver a levantarse. Antes de que Rey pudiera moverse para acabar con él, se forma una gran zanja entre ambos cuando la base comienza a desmoronarse. Rey regresa a Finn, desesperada porque no despierta y porque están atrapados en el planeta en colapso. Sin embargo, Chewbacca llega con el Halcón Milenario para rescatarlos. Dentro de la base principal, reina el caos ya que el General Hux ha huido, y los otros oficiales también se apresuran a abandonar la instalación. Mientras tanto, Hux informa a Snoke, quien le ordena rescatar a Ren y huir de la base, para que Ren pueda terminar su entrenamiento. El Halcón Milenario y el resto de la flota de la Resistencia logran escapar de la Base Starkiller mientras estalla en una bola de fuego. Luego ingresan al hiperespacio para regresar a D'Qar. Encontrando a Luke Skywalker La Resistencia celebra su victoria mientras Leia, Chewbacca y Rey lloran la muerte de Han. R2-D2 se despierta repentinamente y revela que tiene el mapa en la ubicación de Luke, y que la única pieza del mapa que falta es la que Poe le dio al BB-8. Juntos completan el mapa y revelan la ubicación de Ahch-To, el planeta en el que Luke Skywalker buscó el primer Templo Jedi. Cuando el inconsciente Finn se recupera en la unidad médica, Rey lo besa en la cabeza y le agradece por todo, diciéndole que tiene fe en que se volverán a ver. left|thumb|250px|Rey encuentra a Luke Skywalker en el planeta oceánico de Ahch-To. Junto a R2-D2 y Chewbacca, Rey parte en el Halcón Milenario y sigue el mapa hasta el planeta distante, un mundo acuático salpicado de islas, que ella había visto anteriormente en sus visiones. Rey pilota la nave estelar a una isla en particular con una gran y antigua aldea de piedra. Ella sube los escalones tallados en roca hasta la cima de la isla, donde encuentra a Luke Skywalker. Sin intercambiar palabras, Rey le ofrece el sable de luz de su padre. Desarrollo [[Archivo:DisneyLucas.jpg|left|thumb|250px|La adquisición de Lucasfilm por parte de Disney de George Lucas creó el camino para la creación de Star Wars: Episodio VII.]] El 30 de octubre de 2012, The Walt Disney Company anunció que había comprado Lucasfilm Ltd., la compañía productora detrás de la creación de la franquicia de Star Wars, a su propietario, el creador de Star Wars, George Lucas, por $ 4.05 mil millones. La adquisición se produjo a raíz del anuncio del retiro de Lucas el 31 de mayo y el posterior anuncio del 1 de junio de que la veterana productora de cine Kathleen Kennedy estaba sucediendo a Lucas como presidente de Lucasfilm. Como parte de la fusión, Disney reveló que planeaba producir una trilogía de películas secuelas a partir de 2015, con Kennedy como productora ejecutiva. Star Wars: Episodio VII ya había estado en desarrollo durante varios meses a partir de la fusión Disney–Lucasfilm, y Lucas había escrito los bosquejos de la historia para cada una de las tres próximas películas. Kennedy dijo poco después del anuncio que el equipo de desarrollo estaba en el proceso de sentarse con los escritores para discutir ideas de historias. Lucasfilm confirmó el 9 de noviembre que la preproducción había comenzado para Star Wars: Episodio VII, y que el guionista Michael Arndt escribiría el guión de la película. Los medios de comunicación informaron por primera vez la participación de Arndt el 8 de noviembre, anunciando que Arndt ya había presentado un tratamiento de cuarenta a cincuenta páginas que supuestamente puso fin a la saga de la familia Skywalker en una nueva trilogía. El 25 de enero de 2013, StarWars.com anunció que J.J. Abrams, conocido por su trabajo en la serie de televisión ''Lost'' y su participación más reciente en la [[Wikipedia:es:Star Trek (película)|serie de películas de Star Trek]], dirigiría la película, con el creador de Star Wars George Lucas comentando: «Siempre me ha impresionado JJ como cineasta y narrador de historias. Es una opción ideal para dirigir la nueva película de Star Wars y el legado no podría estar en mejores manos.» Arndt, por su parte, trabajó en el guión durante todo 2013. Inicialmente, Lucas participó como consultor creativo, aunque se retiró debido a la decisión de Disney de llevar la historia en una dirección diferente a sus ideas originales. Más tarde, explicó en una entrevista con Stephen Colbert: «La saga original era sobre el padre, el hijo y el nieto. No creo que eso sea un secreto para nadie, eso está en las novelas, y los hijos estaban en sus 20 años y todo. Pero han tomado en una dirección diferente, y estoy emocionado, no usaran mi historia, así que no sé lo que están haciendo.» Simon Kinberg también se desempeñó como consultor: «Soy como un amigo de la corte. He sido consultor en las películas. Trabajé en el VII: ayudé a contar la historia, leer guiones, borradores en ciertos puntos y expresé lo que valían.» El 24 de octubre de 2013, se anunció que Abrams y Lawrence Kasdan estaban reescribiendo el guión de Arndt. Abrams y Kasdan estaban bajo presión para entregar un guión en un período de tiempo relativamente corto, y algunos de los superiores solicitaron que la película se retrasara para 2016. El hijo de Kasdan, Jon, había aportado contribuciones escritas al guión sin acreditación, y el director del Episodio VIII, Rian Johnson, le pidió a Abrams que cambiara el final haciendo que R2-D2 (no BB-8) fuera a Ahch-To y que Luke no estuviera sobre rocas flotantes como tenía originalmente previsto. Producción [[Archivo:Episode_7_Cast.jpg|thumb|300px|El elenco de Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza.]] El Despertar de la Fuerza comenzó a grabarse preliminarmente en abril de 2014, con trabajos de segunda unidad en Islandia y Abu Dhabi. Translated via Google Translate. El 25 de abril, Lucasfilm anunció sus planes para una nueva continuidad que excluyera el Universo Expandido existente, y confirmó que el Episodio VII y sus secuelas no se adherirían a ninguna continuidad existente. Esto fue seguido el 29 de abril por el lanzamiento oficial de la lista de actores de la película. Mark Hamill, Carrie Fisher, Harrison Ford, Kenny Baker, Peter Mayhew y Anthony Daniels volverían a repetir sus papeles como los personajes principales de la trilogía original, y se les unirían varios actores nuevos en papeles principales: John Boyega, Daisy Ridley, Adam Driver, Oscar Isaac, Andy Serkis, Domhnall Gleeson y Max von Sydow. Hamill comentó al regresar a Star Wars: «Parte de la experiencia de [Star Wars] en mi vida fue venir de eso, dejarlo atrás. Tuvimos un comienzo, un nudo y un desenlace. Y ciertamente, en ni en un millón años, esperé volver. Pensé que, incluso si hacían más trilogías, mi historia había terminado.» Se le pidió a Denis Lawson que repitiera su papel como Wedge Antilles de la trilogía original, pero este se negó, inicialmente afirmando que sería «aburrido» para él, pero luego alegaron que había estado ocupado en otro proyecto. La fotografía principal comenzó el 16 de mayo de 2014 en Pinewood Studios del Reino Unido. Para inspiración visual, Abrams miró películas dirigidas por John Ford, Akira Kurosawa y Terrence Malick. Daniel Mindel, que anteriormente había trabajado con Abrams como director de fotografía, volvió a colaborar con él en la película. Según se informó, una secuencia fue filmada con cámaras IMAX. Aunque Peter Mayhew pudo repetir el papel de Chewbacca, algunas escenas tuvieron que ser filmadas con un doble, debido a la edad y la salud física de Mayhew. El 11 de junio, Harrison Ford, de 71 años, se rompió la pierna izquierda cuando una puerta hidráulica en Pinewood Studios se cayó y lo golpeó, y fue trasladado en avión al Hospital John Radcliffe en Oxford. Su recuperación lo obligó a abandonar la filmación durante ocho semanas. Abrams también sufrió una lesión leve en la espalda cuando trató de ayudar a levantar la puerta de la pierna de Ford. El 28 de junio, el actor Andy Serkis confirmó que The Imaginarium Studios estaría involucrado con la captura de movimiento para la película, así como con todos los futuros proyectos de Star Wars. Serkis también confirmó que el personaje que interpreta en la película utilizaría la técnica de captura de movimiento.Andy Serkis Performance Capture Confirmation El 6 de julio, Lucasfilm confirmó que los actores Crystal Clarke y Pip Andersen fueron elegidos en la película a través de un casting abierto en el Reino Unido. También revelaron que la producción tomaría una pausa de dos semanas en agosto para acomodar la lesión en la pierna de Harrison Ford. Posteriormente se reanudaría las grabaciones y concluirían más tarde en otoño. Abrams, Hamill y Daisy Ridley pasaron tres días filmando en Skellig Michael en el condado de Kerry, Irlanda. El 6 de noviembre de 2014, la cuenta oficial de Star Wars en Twitter anunció que la película había completado la fotografía principal. La publicación daba el título oficial de la película como Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza (Star Wars: The Force Awakens), y estaba acompañada de una logo con título para el nuevo nombre que, al igual que la trilogía original, excluía el subtítulo «Episodio». La película había pasado por varios títulos, incluyendo Sombra del Imperio, similar a ''Sombras del Imperio''. Diseño Michael Kaplan, quien había diseñado el vestuario para las películas de Star Trek de Abrams, también firmó para crear los vestuarios de Episodio VII. Kaplan diseñó nuevos uniformes de soldados de asalto para la película, ya que se determinó que los trajes originales no resistirían el escrutinio moderno. Estos nuevos uniformes se inspiraron en los productos de Apple. El equipo de producción construyó un nuevo traje de C-3PO para acomodar a Anthony Daniels, mientras que el modelo de R2-D2 fue provisto y supervisado por miembros del R2-D2 Builders Club. El supervisor de edición de sonido Matthew Wood trajo a exmiembros del elenco y del equipo de ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' para grabar varios diálogos de fondo. Ewan McGregor y Frank Oz también grabaron nuevas líneas para la escena de la visión de la Fuerza de Rey. La grabación de McGregor se combinó con el audio del fallecido Alec Guinness, y el audio de Yoda preexistente se usó finalmente en lugar de la nueva grabación de Oz. Música Durante un concierto con la Young Musician's Foundation Debut Orchestra el 9 de febrero de 2013, el compositor John Williams mencionó que esperaba tener la oportunidad de escribir las bandas sonoras para la nueva trilogía. Abrams hizo más declaraciones sobre esto en una conferencia de ''Star Trek Into Darkness'' el 29 de abril, declarando: «Una vez más, para Star Wars, es muy inicial, pero creo que, en el futuro, John Williams hará esa película porque estuvo allí, mucho antes que yo.» El 27 de julio de 2013, se proyectó un video de Williams confirmando que compondría la nueva película en la Star Wars Celebration Europe II. El 21 de marzo de 2015, Lucasfilm reveló que John Williams llevaría a cabo la banda sonora de El Despertar de la Fuerza en Los Ángeles. Las bandas sonoras anteriores de Williams en Star Wars fueron grabadas en el Reino Unido con la London Symphony Orchestra. Las sesiones duraron desde el verano hasta el otoño de 2015. Lanzamiento thumb|left|250px|Logo oficial en español. El primer avance de la película, lanzado anticipadamente debido a la demanda de los fans y a la solicitud de Abrams, fue anunciado a través de la cuenta de Twitter de Bad Robot Productions, con una nota de Abrams que decía que los fans verán un «pequeño vistazo a lo que estamos trabajando». El avance de 88 segundos se estrenó en 30 salas de cine en América del Norte y fue lanzado en línea el 28 de noviembre de 2014. El avance se mostró en los cines de todo el mundo a partir de diciembre de 2014. Los nombres de los personajes se revelaron poco después en tarjetas simuladas de coleccionista en línea. A principios de noviembre, J.J. Abrams hizo un cameo en ''Last Week Tonight with John Oliver'', en el que se le podía ver dirigiendo a R2-D2 en el set de El Despertar de la Fuerza. Cuando un pez del cañón de salmón de Oliver cae sobre el guión que está sosteniendo, Abrams se frustra y abandona la película. Un segundo avance fue lanzado el 16 de abril de 2015. El número de junio de 2015 de Variety presentó una historia de cubierta sobre El Despertar de la Fuerza, con entrevistas con el elenco y el equipo e imágenes de una sesión de fotos de Annie Leibovitz. Los números de agosto de 2015 de ''Entertainment Weekly'' y ''Empire'' también tenían la película como sus historias de cubierta. El Despertar de la Fuerza tuvo presencia en los eventos San Diego Comic-Con y D23 de 2015. En este último, se reveló que Drew Struzan había regresado para crear un póster para la película, incluyendo un póster exclusivo para el evento. Un tercer avance más corto fue lanzado en la cuenta de Instagram de Star Wars el 27 de agosto. El 23 de septiembre, Facebook lanzó un videoclip panorámico de 360 grados de un deslizador conduciendo a través de Jakku. La primera hoja oficial se lanzó el 18 de octubre de 2015, mientras que el trailer completo debutó el 19 de octubre en el Monday Night Football de ESPN. El elenco y el equipo aparecieron en varios programas de televisión, incluyendo ''Good Morning America'', ''Live! with Kelly and Michael'', and ''60 Minutes''. Abrams, Boyega y Ridley participaron en un sketch de Saturday Night Live con miembros del elenco y celebridades invitadas en una serie de audiciones falsas. Entre los temas parodiados estaban las reacciones racistas al reparto de Boyega, los comentarios de Lucas sobre no estar involucrado y la participación de Abrams en la franquicia rival Star Trek. (más de estos se transmitieron el 1 de junio de 2016. ) Abrams y el elenco aparecieron en un episodio de [[Wikipedia:es:Jimmy Kimmel Live!|''Jimmy Kimmel Live!]] bajo la temática de ''Star Wars el 23 de noviembre. Harrison Ford habló sobre su lesión durante el rodaje en The Tonight Show con Jimmy Fallon al destruir una figura de acción de Han Solo. Algunos miembros del elenco y el equipo también participaron en una conferencia de prensa oficial el 5 de diciembre. La película tuvo su estreno en la alfombra roja el 14 de diciembre en Hollywood Boulevard. El evento se transmitió en vivo en StarWars.com. El elenco (incluidos los droides) participó en una mezcla a capella de los temas de la saga con Jimmy Fallon y The Roots en The Tonight Show. Ford y Abrams participaron en un sketch para The Late Show with Stephen Colbert que describía lo que convenció a Ford de regresar: Colbert supuestamente casi convencía a Abrams de volver a interpretar el papel de Han con él. Luego, cuando apareció en Conan, se le pidió que firmara el Halcón Milenario en LEGO del productor Jordan Schlansky y «accidentalmente» lo dejó caer. Abrams hizo un cameo en un episodio de ''The Late Late Show with James Corden'' de mayo de 2016, en el que aparecía en el asiento trasero de un automóvil y dirigía a la «Mamá Chewbacca» Candace Payne sobre cómo usar adecuadamente una máscara de Chewbacca. Caridad El 21 de mayo de 2014, Disney, Lucasfilm y Bad Robot anunciaron «Force for Change», una campaña de caridad «dedicada a encontrar soluciones creativas para algunos de los mayores problemas del mundo»; inicialmente, la campaña se centró en contribuir a UNICEF. Se ingresaba a cada persona que donaba para ganar una visita y aparición en el Episodio VII. El 11 de agosto, se anunció que D.C. Barns, residente de Denver, Colorado, era el ganador del concurso. J.J. Abrams, más tarde lanzó un video en YouTube en el que anunciaba que el concurso había recaudado $ 4.26 millones. En agosto de 2014, varios miembros del elenco y el equipo de la película participaron en el «Ice Bucket Challenge», un fenómeno de Internet mediante el cual uno vertía agua sobre su cabeza como una promesa de donar a la asociación ALS. El 21 de abril de 2015, Abrams apareció en Jimmy Kimmel Live!, donde realizó el «desafío Twizzler» con Chewbacca, en honor al Mes de Concienciación sobre el Autismo. En agosto de 2015, Lucasfilm y HP comenzaron un programa de dos meses llamado «Art Awakens», en el que las personas enviaban obras de arte inspiradas en El Despertar de la Fuerza, de las cuales un cierto número fue elegido para una exhibición de arte, cuyas ganancias fue para «Force for Change». El 5 de noviembre de 2015, el director J.J. Abrams proyectó una versión inacabada de la película para Daniel Fleetwood, un fanático de Star Wars de 32 años con una forma agresiva de cáncer, que probablemente moriría antes del lanzamiento de la película. La campaña para que él viera la película fue apoyada por varias de las estrellas de la película, incluidos John Boyega, Mark Hamill y Gwendoline Christie. Fleetwood falleció el 9 o 10 de noviembre de 2015. La película también estuvo disponible para que los astronautas la vieran en la Estación Espacial Internacional. El 28 de noviembre, se reveló que R2-KT, la droide construida en honor a Katie Johnson, aparecería en El Despertar de la Fuerza. Albin Johnson, fundador de la 501st Legion y padre de Katie, había construido el droide después de que le diagnosticaron cáncer cerebral terminal. Además de la apariencia de R2-KT, una variación del logotipo de la 501st apareció como una bandera fuera del castillo de Maz Kanata. Comercialización thumb|180px|Póster teaser de la D23 Expo. Tras la adquisición de Lucasfilm por parte de Disney en 2012, sus «imaginadores» comenzaron a desarrollar expansiones temáticas de Star Wars a los diversos parques temáticos de Disney. Sin embargo, Bob Iger detuvo el trabajo en estas expansiones hasta que El Despertar de la Fuerza y otras futuras películas de Star Wars llegaran a un punto en su desarrollo en el que los elementos de esos proyectos pudieran incluirse. El 15 de agosto de 2015, se anunció que los planes avanzaban para una sección temática de Star Wars de los parques de Disney, que incluiría contenido basado en El Despertar de la Fuerza. La campaña de comercialización de Disney para la película comenzó el 4 de septiembre de 2015, con el denominado «Force Friday.» Lucasfilm publicó una serie de libros y cómics que conectaban El Retorno del Jedi y El Despertar de la Fuerza. Se lanzó una novelización, así como otros títulos directamente relacionados con la película, como un libro de arte, una antología de personajes, y la ''Ultimate Sticker Collection''. Contenido de El Despertar de la Fuerza también apareció en los videojuegos Disney Infinity 3.0, Star Wars Battlefront y LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens. La compañía se asoció con ocho marcas principales: Covergirl & Max Factor, Duracell, FCA US, General Mills, HP, Subway y Verizon. A partir de agosto de 2015, las tiendas de Target realizaron una campaña llamada «Share the Force», que incluía anuncios de televisión, productos exclusivos en la tienda y un programa en línea en el que los fans de Star Wars podían enviar imágenes y videos que capturaban sus recuerdos de la franquicia. Algunos de los aviones japoneses de All Nippon Airways fueron pintados para reflejar elementos de El Despertar de la Fuerza. El merchandising recibió críticas ya que carecía de la presencia de Rey: Hasbro anunció que volvería a lanzar su Monopolio de El Despertar de la Fuerza para incluirla después de que la excluyera a favor de Darth Vader, que no está en la película. Abrams dijo que no estaba muy involucrado en la comercialización, y que cuando «leí que ella no estaba en el juego Monopolio y rápidamente estaba haciendo llamadas telefónicas sobre esto porque si fuera cierto, y es cierto, y ahora Hasbro, de todas maneras, ha dicho que van a poner a Rey, no tiene mucho sentido por qué ella no estaría allí.» Lanzamiento en video thumb|left|150px|Un anuncio para los lanzamientos digitales y Blu-ray de la película. El Despertar de la Fuerza se lanzó en un paquete combinado de Blu-ray y DVD el 5 de abril de 2016, con una versión digital disponible cuatro días antes el 1 de abril. Las características especiales incluían escenas eliminadas, mediometrajes y un documental de la película. Varios minoristas también incluyeron contenido y/o empaques exclusivos, y una escena eliminada que era exclusiva de la descarga digital. El 23 de marzo de 2016, la película se filtró en línea antes de su lanzamiento original de Blu-ray y se descargó más de dos millones de veces en doce horas. A finales de 2016 también se lanzó una Edición Coleccionista 3D, que contenía las versiones de Blu-ray 3D, Blu-ray, HD digital y DVD de la película. Incluía todas las características adicionales del lanzamiento original, así como un comentario en audio de J.J. Abrams, escenas eliminadas adicionales y conversaciones adicionales detrás de cámaras con el elenco y el equipo. La película hizo su debut en televisión en el canal Starz en Estados Unidos, a partir del 10 de septiembre de 2016. Recepción Las entradas para las funciones estuvieron disponibles para preventa el 19 de octubre, con muchos minoristas en línea experimentando interrupciones debido a la gran demanda, incluidos los principales sitios como Fandango. Para el momento del lanzamiento de la película, se vendieron más de $ 100 millones en boletos de preventa, sin pasar por el récord anterior, mantenido por ''The Dark Knight''. Algunas cadenas de cine limitaron los tipos de cosplay permitidos en las proyecciones de la película. Por ejemplo, a los fanáticos de AMC y Cinemark no se les permitía usar máscaras o pintura facial, ni llevar armas simuladas. Algunas cadenas también prohibieron llevar juguetes como sables de luz. La película obtuvo un puntaje fresco del 93% en el sitio de reseñas Rotten Tomatoes, con 323 reseñas y un puntaje promedio de 8.2/10. See esta imagen Manohla Dargis del New York Times declaró que «¡La gran noticia sobre 'Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza' es, alerta de spoiler, que es buena!» y que la película «despega con una batalla y se cierra en un momento significativo de silencio.» John Wenzel, del Denver Post calificó la película con 3 1/2 estrellas de 4, llamándola una «sinfonía magistral» y alabando el énfasis de la película en «efectos prácticos y sets reales.» Richard Roeper le dio a la película cuatro estrellas. El 6 de enero de 2016, la película batió el récord de la mayor taquilla bruta de una película en los Estados Unidos, superando el récord anterior de $ 760.5 millones que poseía la épica película de ciencia ficción de 2009 ''Avatar'' de James Cameron. El récord se alcanzó menos de tres semanas después del lanzamiento. Ajustado por la inflación del precio de los boletos, El Despertar de la Fuerza se convirtió en la secuela más exitosa de todos los tiempos, superando por un estrecho margen a Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca. El 7 de febrero de 2016, se informó que la película había cruzado el umbral de los $ 2 mil millones en ventas de boletos. El Despertar de la Fuerza fue nominada por cinco premios Oscar en la 88a Entrega de los Premios de la Academia (el mayor número de nominaciones a premios para una sola película de Star Wars desde Una Nueva Esperanza), que se celebró el 28 de febrero de 2016. La película fue nominada en las categorías de Mejor Edición de Cine para Maryann Brandon y Mary Joe Markey; Mejor Banda Sonora Original para John Williams; Mejor Edición de Sonido para Matthew Wood y David Acord; Mejor Mezcla de Sonido para Andy Nelson, Christopher Scarabosio y Stuart Wilson; y Mejores Efectos Visuales para Roger Guyett, Patrick Tubach, Neal Scanlan y Chris Corbould. El público en general votó a El Despertar de la Fuerza como Película del Año en los 2016 MTV Movie Awards; con Daisy Ridley también fue votada como Mejor Actuación Innovadora, mientras que Adam Driver ganó como Mejor Villano. Según las memorias de Robert Iger de 2019, The Ride of a Lifetime, George Lucas no estaba satisfecho con la película, ya que carecía de creatividad e innovación. Por su parte, Iger explicó que su compañía tenía la intención de hacer una película que fuera familiar a lo que había sucedido antes. Kathleen Kennedy comentó más tarde sobre esto a Rolling Stone: «Puede que no esté de acuerdo con todas las decisiones que hizo J.J. Puede que no esté de acuerdo con todas las decisiones que hizo Rian. Pero aprecia el rodaje. Eso lo sé». Abrams admitió un problema con la película, a saber, Rey y Leia abrazándose al final, aunque no está establecido que se conozcan. Abrams explicó que Chewbacca estaba preocupado por recibir atención médica de Finn, mientras que Rey y Leia habían hablado a través del transmisor fuera de pantalla. Él dijo: «Si Chewbacca no hubiera estado donde estaba, probablemente no lo hubieras pensado. Pero como estaba allí, pasado por Leia, se sintió casi como un desaire, lo que definitivamente no era la intención». Medios Galería de posters Créditos *'Frank Oz' como Yoda *'Daniel Craig' como un soldado de asalto de la Primera Orden *'Alan Chimes' como un soldado de asalto de la Primera Orden *'Ancuta Breaban' como un político *'Bernice Roust' como una cliente en el Castillo Takodana *'Caroline Garnell' como una miembro de la Resistencia *'François Sternkiker' como Piloto de Ala-X |equipo= thumb|250px|J.J. Abrams y Kathleen Kennedy en [[Bad Robot Productions.]] *Director — J.J. Abrams *Productores — Kathleen Kennedy, J.J. Abrams, Bryan Burk y Bad Robot Productions *Productores Consultores — Lawrence Kasdan y Simon Kinberg *Guionistas — Michael Arndt, Lawrence Kasdan y J.J. Abrams *Música — John Williams *Productores Ejecutivos — Tommy Harper, Jason McGatlin *Director de Fotografía — Daniel Mindel *Diseñadores de Producción — Rick Carter, Darren Gilford *Diseñador de Vestuario — Michael Kaplan *Supervisor de Efectos Especiales — Chris Corbould *Diseñador de Sonido — Ben Burtt *Mezclador de Regrabación — Gary Rydstrom *Supervisor de Edición de Sonido — Matthew Wood *Mezclador de Sonido de Producción — Stuart Wilson *Supervisores de Efectos Especiales (ILM) — Roger Guyett, Pat Tubach *Artistas Conceptuales — Doug Chiang, Iain McCaig *Mezcla de Sonido — Andy Nelson *Dialecto Alienígena Adicional — Sara Maria Forsberg }} Apariciones *4B-EG-6 *Ap'lek *Allium *Ello Asty *B-U4D *BB-8 *Gwellis Bagnoro *Bala-Tik *Bastian *Thadlé Berenko *Bobbajo *Taslin Brance *Zygli Bruss *C-3PO *Cardo *Hobin Carsamba *Chewbacca *Infrablue Zedbeddy Coggins *Kaydel Ko Connix *Cratinus *Cypress *Poe Dameron *Vober Dand *Erich S. Datoo *Bolivar Denai *Anophe Dengue *Thanlis Depallo *Jabba Desilijic Tiure *Drego *Trinto Duaba *Gannis Ducain *Lema Eelyak *EGL-21 *Caluan Ematt *Finn *Omalin Fisker *FN-1824 *FN-417 *FN-2003 *FN-2199 *FN-3181 *FN-9330 *Furillo *GA-97 *Nahani Gillen *Agua Jabosa Dillifay Glon *Pammich Nerro Goode *Grummgar *GTAW-74 *Guich *Durteel Haza *Athgar Heece *Hoogenz *HURID-327 *Armitage Hux *Toursant Irving *Vanver Irving *IT-000-XZ 1594 *Sidon Ithano *Izby *J'Rrosch *Taryish Juhden *Harter Kalonia *Maz Kanata *Kaplan *Obi-Wan Kenobi *KT-310 *Kuruk *Laparo *Tasu Leech *Niv Lek *Volzang Li-Thrull *Mandetat *Cherff Maota *Davan Marak *M6-15R *M9-G8 *ME-8D9 *Meta *Dopheld Mitaka *Scrapjaw Motito *Munduri *Ilco Munica *Gadde Neshurrion *Bazine Netal *Nien Nunb *O-MR1 *Praster Ommlen *Leia Organa *Jessika Pava *Phasma *Jashco Phurus *Sarco Plank *Unkar Plutt *Clyss Power *Grevoth Prana IX *Bollie Prindel *Dasha Promenti *PZ-4CO *Prashee *Razoo Qin-Fee *Ubert Quaril *Quiggold *R-3DO *R0-4L0 *R0-H2 *R1 *R2-D2 *R2-KT *R6-D8 *Dosmit Ræh *Taybin Ralorsa *Tolomar Reez *Kylo Ren *Resdox *Rey *Padre de Rey *Madre de Rey *Rodinon *Roodown *Avga Rosene *RP-G0 *Min Sakul *Divis Scaldz *Korr Sella *Crokind Shand *Darth Sidious *Sache Skareet *Anakin Skywalker *Luke Skywalker *Snoke *Han Solo *Sonsigo *Ushos O. Statura *Streehn *Oskus Stooratt *Pru Sweevant *Monn Tatth *Teedo *Lor San Tekka *Mi'no Teest *Thanisson *C'ai Threnalli *Thromba *TK-338 *Goss Toowers *Trudgen *Strono Tuggs *Wi'ba Tuyll *Blass Tyran *Nastia Unamo *Cliente de bar no identificada *Oficial de la Primera Orden no identificada *Soldado de asalto de la Primera Orden no identificada *Aldeana de Jakku no identificada *Cliente de bar no identificado *Cliente de bar no identificado 2 *Cliente de bar no identificado 3 *Cliente de bar no identificado 4 *Cliente de bar no identificado 5 *Oficial de la Primera Orden no identificado *Oficial de la Primera Orden no identificado 2 *Hombre hosniano no identificado *Ushar *Lanever Villecham *Rosser Weno *Temmin Wexley *Venalo Wintz *Vicrul *Wollivan *Wright *Juhrah Yani *Yoda *Yolo Ziff *Tabala Zo *Zuvio |criaturas= *Barghest *Ave **Bloggin **Picoacero **Pishne **Porg **Sneep *Bodhar *Perro *Zaywar de duna *Fantabu *Ghhhk *Gornt *Babosa gorra *Govath *Grimtaash *Gundark *Happabore *Houjix *Trancos kintano *K'lor'slug *Cargobestia *Savrip mantelliano *Monnok *Moof *Narglatch *Ng'ok *Rathtar *Roggwart *Cuadrúpedo de Jakku no identificado *Gusano **Gusano guardián de la noche *Worrt |droides= *Droide astromecánico **Droide astromecánico serie BB **Astromecánico M9-G8 **Serie R ***Astromecánico R0 ***Droide astromecánico serie R2 ***Astromecánico R4 ***Unidad R5 ***Astromecánico R6 *Droide de lucha *Droide soldador GTAW *Droide I2-CG *Droide interrogador **Droide interrogador IT-000 *Droide de energía KT *Droide de trabajo **Droide de carga pesada **Trabajador general YOL *Droide de carga *Droide de patrulla **Droide de patrulla de la Primera Orden *Droide de energía **Droide de energía serie GNK *Droide de protocolo **Unidad 3PO **Droide de protocolo PZ **Droide de protocolo RA-7 *Droide de reparación **Serie MSE ***Droide de reparación serie MSE-6 *Droide centinela **Droide centinela de la Primera Orden *Droide de servicio **Droide sirviente GA **Droide sirviente LEP *Droide cribador **Droide cribador R-H029 **Minidroide cribador SN-1F4 *Droide espía *Droide de entrenamiento **Remoto de entrenamiento Marksman-H *Droide soldador |eventos= *Guerra Civil Galáctica **Batalla de Yavin **Duelo en la Ciudad Nube **Rescate de la Princesa Leia *Era de la Nueva República **Guerra fría ***Escape de Jakku ***[[Escape del Finalizador|Escape del Finalizador]] ***Cataclismo de Hosnian ***Caza de Lor San Tekka ****Ataque a Tuanul **Destrucción del Templo Jedi de Luke Skywalker **Guerra Primera Orden–Resistencia ***Batalla de la Base Starkiller ***Batalla de Takodana **Proyecto Resurrección **[[Escaramuza a bordo del Eravana|Escaramuza a bordo del Eravana]] **Masacre de Trillia |lugares= *La galaxia **Mundos del Núcleo ***Sistema Hosnian ****Hosnian Prime *****Ciudad República ******Plaza del Senado *******Complejo senatorial de la Nueva República **Borde Interior ***Extensiones Occidentales ****Sistema Jakku *****Jakku ******Páramos de Goazon *******Campos Movedizos ******Desfiladero Kelvin *******Tuanul ******Cresta Kelvin ******Puesto de avanzada Niima *******Bahía Tres *******La Concesión ******Aldeas Sagradas ******Cementerio de Naves Estelares *****Sol de Jakku **Templo Jedi de Luke Skywalker **Borde Medio ***Sector Tashtor ****Sistema Takodana *****Takodana ******Lago Nymeve ******Castillo Takodana *****Sol de Takodana **Nantoon **Territorios del Borde Exterior ***Sector Anoat ****Sistema Bespin *****Bespin ******Zona de vida *******Ciudad Nube ***Endor ***Ponemah Terminal ***Sector Sanbra ****Sistema Ileenium *****D'Qar ******Base de la Resistencia ***Sullust ***Tatooine **Trillia **Regiones Desconocidas ***Sector 7G ****Sistema Ilum ****Sistema de la Base Starkiller *****Ilum ******Base Starkiller *******Centro de Mando *******Hangar 718 *******Precinto 47 *****Solo *****Estrella no identificada ***Sistema Ahch-To ****Ahch-To *****Isla templo ******Primer Templo Jedi ******Aldea Jedi ******Collado |organizaciones= *Alianza para Restaurar la República **Ases Amarillos de Tierfon *Traficante de armas *Jefe **Jefe de chatarra *Cazarrecompensas *Sindicato Cuerno Roto *Chef *Iglesia de la Fuerza *Escuadrón Coalstreak *Coleccionista *Estafador *Alguacil *Controlador *Corporación de Ingeniería Corelliana *Hermanas Dengue *Diputado *Desertor *Ingeniero *Primer oficial *Primera Orden **Fuerzas Armadas de la Primera Orden ***Ejército de la Primera Orden ****Cuerpo de Soldados de asalto *****Soldado lanzallamas *****Cuerpo FN *****División de Kylo Ren *****Soldado de asalto de megabláster pesado *****Soldado de asalto antidisturbios *****Soldado de nieve *****Soldado de asalto ***Alto Mando de la Primera Orden ***Armada de la Primera Orden ****Ingeniero de flota de la Primera Orden ****Cuerpo de pilotos de TIE *****Piloto de caza TIE de la Primera Orden *****Piloto de las Fuerzas Especiales *****Defensas aéreas de la Starkiller *****''Venganza de Tarkin'' ***Fuerzas Especiales de la Primera Orden **Oficial de la Primera Orden **Líder Supremo *Falsificador *Imperio Galáctico **Soldado de la muerte *Banda Mortal Guaviana **Soldado de seguridad guaviano *Compañía de envíos de Han Solo *Casa de Organa **Princesa *Chicos Irving *Orden Jedi **Jedi **Maestro Jedi **Padawan *Kanjiklub *Caballeros de Ren *Mercenario *Comerciante **Comerciante de chatarra *Músico *Nueva República **Senado Galáctico ***Canciller ***Senador **Fuerzas Armadas de la Nueva República ***Flota de Defensa de la Nueva República ****Flota local de la Nueva República *Milicia del puesto de avanzada Niima *Banda Ohnaka *Oficial **Almirante **Capitán **Suboficial en jefe **Coronel **Comandante **Comodoro **Oficial de Comunicaciones **Alférez **General **Teniente **Teniente Comandante **Mayor **Contramaestre **Contraalmirante **Vicealmirante *Pirata *Oficial de policía *Profesor *Resistencia **Personal de tierra de la Resistencia ***División de Logística de Tierra **Alto Mando de la Resistencia **Fuerzas Armadas de la Resistencia ***Ejército de la Resistencia ****Soldado de la Resistencia ***Armada de la Resistencia ****Cuerpo de Cazas Estelares de la Resistencia *****Líder Negro *****Escuadrón Azul ******Líder Azul ******Azul Tres *****Escuadrón Cobalto *****Escuadrón Rojo ******Rojo Cuatro ******Rojo Seis *****Piloto de la Resistencia **Red de espías droide de la Resistencia ***Jefe de Comunicaciones Droide **Técnico de la Resistencia *Chatarrero *Científico **Criptocirujano *Explorador *Segundo oficial *Shag Kava *Tripulación de Sidon Ithano *Sith **Darth *Contrabandista *Familia Statura *Técnico *Matones de Unkar *Señor de la guerra |especies= *Abednedo *Artiodac *Blarina *Bravaisiano *Caskadag *Crolute *Culisetto *Delphidiano *Dowutin *Dybrinthe *Frigosiano *Gabdorino *Hassk *Humano **Alderaaniano **Chandrilano **Clon **Corelliano **Naboo *Kyuzo *Melitto *Mon calamari *Narquois *Nu-cosiano *Onodone *Ottegano *Shozer *Stennes Shifter *Sullustano *Tarsunt *Teedo *Ubduriano *Urodel *Wookiee *Zuzabol |vehículos= |tecnología= |miscelánea= }} Bibliografía * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Notas y referencias }} Véase también *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' miniserie de cómics Enlaces externos * * *[http://lucasfilm.com/star-wars-episode-7-the-force-awakens Star Wars: Episode VII The Force Awakens] en Lucasfilm Ltd. * }} * * * *Star Wars: A look back at Year One of the Disney regime - EW.com *George Lucas Spent a Year Developing 'Star Wars: Episode 7' Before Lucasfilm Sale 7